


Just Like In The Funny Papers

by maaaaa



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaaaa/pseuds/maaaaa
Summary: Written in response to the Sentinel Thursday challenge "Star".
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 5





	Just Like In The Funny Papers

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the Sentinel Thursday challenge "Star".

They say a person can be hit so hard they see stars.

Blair had heard that. He’d even laughed when he’d seen it portrayed in cartoons. Lots of little stars figure-eighting in a wacky orbit around the head of someone who’d just been clocked by someone else.

Funny stuff.

But in the cartoons, the someone doing the clocking wasn’t usually the best friend of the person getting clocked. Much less a best friend who was in good enough shape he could make mincemeat out of you by just flicking his finger upside your head.

So when Jim hit Blair hard enough that Blair could actually name the constellations floating about in the graying line of sight in his peripheral vision, just before his legs turned to jelly…well, he was surprised.

‘Huh’, he thought dim-wittedly...'just like in the funny papers'. And then he blacked out.

~0~0~

“Chief?” Jim tapped Blair’s cheeks lightly with his fingertips. “Wake up buddy.”

Blair moaned groggily and came to slowly. He was on the ground, his ass was cold and wet, but his head was cradled in Jim’s lap. There was a star shining down on him from just over Jim’s left shoulder. He squinted; wished he hadn’t; and then the streetlight lost all its pointy-ness.

Jim had the good grace to look penitent on top of concerned.

“Whatha ell, Ellson?” Blair croaked. He looked at Jim cock-eyed and worked his jaw gingerly. There were red and blue lights flickering around them. Blair winced and clumsily shaded his eyes.

Jim gently moved Blair’s hand away from his eyes and held one of his own up in front of Blair’s face. “How many fingers, Chief?” he asked solemnly. His voice sounded slurred and his breath was warm and onion-y smelling.

“Whatsa hell, Ellzon?” Blair repeated less eloquently than the first time. He used a forearm to try to push Jim’s hand away but didn’t succeed. Instead he accused in a wobbly voice, “You hit me. Hard.”

“So?” Jim responded, grinning.

Blair made a half-assed attempt at taking a swing at Jim, but his arms were noodle-y and Jim fended it off easily.

“We need to get you to a hospital,” Jim asserted in the tone of voice Blair knew was non-negotiable.

Blair blinked a few times and said unsurely, “Three?”

“Nice try, Einstein. Hospital.” Jim gently brushed a few fluttering strands of hair off Blair’s face.

“Why?” Blair groused and hitched a breath, stifling a sob. “Whad’d I do to you? I thought you loved me.”

“Ah,” Jim said, grinning again. “Listen up.” He leaned in close and kissed Blair’s lips. “Try to follow me here, Chief. You showed up at the wrong time. I belted you because our friend Foster over there,” he jerked his head toward the police lights, “would’ve shot you if I hadn’t. You were supposed to stay in the truck. Any of this coming back to you?”

“I saw stars.” Blair evaded, enunciating each word slowly. “Really. Just like Daffy Duck.”

“I’ll bet you did,” Jim answered unsympathetically. But he kissed Blair again, very sympathetically. “I really didn’t mean to hit you that hard. You must’ve zigged when I zagged.”

“Stars.” Blair stated with a sigh and smiled sloppily. “But not Uranus.” He giggled and whispered conspiratorially, “Shhhh, nope, didn’t see your anus, get it?”

Jim shook his head, laughed softly, kissed Blair again, long and lingering, and then shouted, “I really need a medic over here!”


End file.
